Escalando
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Un día libre en él que sólo quería hacer lo que le agradaba, pero claro, nunca sabes cuando un accidente pasara, pero siempre sabes cuándo estará ahí un vulcano para ayudarte.


**"Escalando"**

**Resumen: **Un día libre en él que sólo quería hacer lo que le agradaba, pero claro, nunca sabes cuando un accidente pasara, pero siempre sabes cuándo estará ahí un vulcano para ayudarte.

**Disclairmer: **Star Trek TOS no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo.

_**Regalo para Lenayuri, por el Intercambio Spirk de Navidad, un poco atrasado, pero aún vale!**_

**Capítulo único**

"_**Entre caídas y esguinces"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_909 palabras según Word._

Todo había comenzado normalmente, un día libre que pasaban en la Tierra, en una reserva forestal donde se podía acampar y se podía hacer alpinismo, solamente aquello, nada más.

Aquello era lo que le había agradado al capitán del Enterprise, poder acampar en la naturaleza mientras Bones, su amigo, se quejaba sobre algo de la naturaleza o bien recordaba alguna experiencia que había pasado cuando pequeño. Por otro lado estaba su estoico primer oficial, que seguramente estaría explorando la fauna del lugar, conociendo más cosas.

Era algo con lo que podía relajarse. Por esa razón había ido, sin decirle a Bones pues el médico lo regañaría, a escalar a una de las montañas, a pasar la tarde haciendo uno de sus deportes favoritos.

Había comenzado a trepar bien por la montaña, poniendo sus pies y manos en los lugares que debía y dentro de poco podría llegar fácilmente a la punta de la montaña, o al menos eso había imaginado el rubio capitán del Enterprise.

Mientras iba ascendiendo por aquella montaña, de una forma concentrada, con sus ojos achocolatados fijos en el camino que debía tomar fue cuando sintió aquella voz tras su espalda.

— ¿No debería tomar medidas de seguridad, capitán? — Aquella voz lo sorprendió, siendo que como pudo se aferro más a las rocas que estaba sosteniendo, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a golpear contra su pecho a un ritmo demasiado rápido, por aquella adrenalina que le dio el sentir que casi iba a caerse de donde estaba.

— ¡Rayos Spock! — Gruño pegado a la rocosa superficie mientras giraba su rostro para ver al vulcano que estaba volando atrás de él con aquellas botas de propulsión que hacía que se elevara hasta su altura. — Además te he dicho que estamos de día libre, puedes decirme Jim, Spock... y sobre las medidas de seguridad no las necesito.

Dijo como si nada el capitán del Enterprise, mientras aseguraba su pie pues había sentido como se le estaba resbalando un poco en aquella piedra.

— Pero cap... Jim, es necesario para tu seguridad — Le habló nuevamente el vulcano que flotaba con sus manos tras su espalda, como si nada.

— Dije que esta b... — Pero el rubio capitán no pudo seguir hablado, pues aquel pie que había intentado acomodar se termino por resbalar sobre la superficie de la piedra, haciendo que se torciera su tobillo, pero además de eso que se soltara de donde estaba sin poder evitarlo, cayendo hacía abajo.

No pudo más que jadear con fuerza cuando sintió como la mano de Spock tomaba la suya y el vulcano lo miró con su ceja alzada, con un gesto que James T. Kirk podía jurar que el vulcano quería decir "te lo dije", sin contar el hecho que podía sentir aquellas palabras en aquel vinculo que compartía con el pelinegro, haciendo que bufase.

Cuando finalmente toco tierra, no pudo más que soltar un pequeño alarido de dolor y sentarse en el suelo, mientras sentía como su pie palpitaba de dolor, seguramente se lo había doblado o algo así pensó.

— Ande, déjeme ver su tobillo — Le dijo sin más el vulcano mientras se ponía a su altura, arrodillado ante él y le quitaba la bota que había llevado puesta además de la calceta, para comenzar a ver su pie.

— No sabía que eras médico, Spock — Jadeó un poco el rubio mientras veía su pie entre las manos del vulcano, viendo como realmente estaba un poco hinchado, lo cual quería decir que no podría volver a poner su bota de todas formas, pensó, además de no saber bien como volver al campamento, donde McCoy lo regañaría como si fuese su madre por estar escalando de aquella manera.

— Simplemente es algo que aprendí, capitán, si mi pareja es humano debo saber algo de su anatomía. — Le comentó mientras con suavidad le apretaba partes de su pie, siendo que cuando apretó cierta parte el hombre se quejo con fuerza. — Es un esguince, no debe mover su pie.

— Pero debo llegar al campamento, Spock. — Le dijo lo lógico el hombre de ojos cafés mientras miraba los del vulcano.

— ¿Sabe lo que es un esguince, no? Su hueso se salió de su posición y al hacerlo daño tejidos del musculo, para luego volver a su lugar provocando su inflamación en su pie, no debe caminar ni forzarlo. — Le contestó como si nada él Vulcano, para luego girarse y ofrecer su espalda a su capitán, a su T'hy'la herido. — Súbase.

Le habló y Kirk, algo pálido después de todo por la explicación sería y seca de lo que era un esguince por parte del vulcano, termino por pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, apoyando su cuerpo en la espalda de él, que se alzó para sujetar las piernas del capitán.

Sin más el rubio sintió como Spock comenzó a emprender camino hacía el campamento donde los esperaba McCoy, siendo que suspirando, abrazado al cuello del vulcano, apoyo más su cuerpo en él, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo aquella tranquilidad que siempre le daba el estar cerca de Spock haciendo que suspirase, mientras sentía como se iba adormilando lentamente, aunque se sonrojo al sentir como las manos del vulcano pasaban de sus piernas a su trasero para sujetarlo de aquella manera.

No dijo nada, simplemente se dejo llevar por él, algo adormilado, donde seguramente lo regañarían y lo harían sufrir un poco más con su pie, pero al menos estaba en aquel momento siendo cargado por Spock, por su T'hy'la.


End file.
